Trusting the frost
by Love.quest.1273
Summary: Jack could have any girl he wanted, but all he wanted was a queen. Elsa of Arendelle was the only girl he wanted. Set against the background of Hogwarts, jack has a month to make Elsa his queen. this is a Jelsa fan fic about how Elsa came to be Jack's.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of the study room just to see Jack walking up in his usual confident saunter. That cocky grin bigger than ever.

"Good morning your iciness"

"Hoping to be turned down again frost" i shot back

"Actually I think I've finally figured you out"

"Is that so?" I asked quite interested now.

"Yes I think you could like me it's just that you don't trust me"

"Hard to trust the biggest playboy in the whole school, seems harsh" she laughed trying to hide the jump she got from his opinion

His expression softened deeply "Let me win you over just give me a try, one month if you still don't trust me in a by then ill completely stop bothering you"

"Deal"

"But you have to cooperate you have to let me take you on dates and stuff like that"

"Fine. But you're not stealing my first kiss only if you win"

"Let me start by taking you ice skating tomorrow after class."

He sauntered of quite cocky Elsa turned around just in time to see him thrust his fist in the air. She was already nervous, completely unsure if this was the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2

I showed up at the lake quite nervous. I felt nervous and un-sure if he would show up, even. Then he came into view carrying his stakes. Relief washed over me. He handed me a small box wrapped in icy blue paper. When I opened it to find an empty jar the size of a thumb on a thin blue thread.

"He looked at me and smiled if you feel loved then it starts snowing inside"

"Thanks"

We laced up our skates in silence. Then we got onto the actual lake. Instead of shoving me over or teasing me the way my cousins would. He stuck by me talking to me, and when we skated across the lake he stayed close reaching for my hand then pulling back. The entire had been hilarious in a sense that for once he was more nervous than i had been.

He took my hand and we walked through the forest stopping at the trees covered in icy tear drops. Strangely enough Elsa finally realized the feeling she got from talking to Jack, it was happy.

"I think I'm going to lose" I said smiling

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to get me to trust you"

"Elsa future queen of Arendele did you say you wanted to lose"

"Yes" I said full of joy "But I still haven't lost"

"YET" he reminded me


	3. Chapter 3

Even though Elsa still didn't completely let Jack win yet she knew he was planning something for Valentine's Day.

When she woke up she was greeted by Balloons the colour of a slytherin snake. All tied to Deep blue ribbons. This made Elsa smile then once her roommate woke up "aaaaawwwww that is so sweet" It was Rapunzel probably the most love obsessed girls Elsa knew. Her boyfriend was Flynn Rider who happened to be Jack's best friend.

They were met by the boys outside the common room each producing a single rose. The group then headed down to the grounds Flynn and Rapunzel went down to the quitditch as Jack led Elsa to the lake. When she opened her eyes she was speechless. Jack had transformed the lake into an amazing winter wonderland. The lake now frozen, was a glimmering sight like the ice in Jack's eyes. Then the jar that pressed against her chest grew cold i became one with how she felt. She looked down to see tiny and beautiful snowflakes dancing within the jar. Jack caught sight of this and smiled pulling Elsa onto the ice.

"I thought we'd start the way we did in the first place"

"Jack this is beautiful and even though were still not a real couple I've never had a better valentine's day."

Jack let go of her skating far enough to put some space between the two.

"What do you mean I thought you finally trusted me?"

"Oh I just thought this was all part of your plan"

Jack turned to face her but their attention was then caught by the cracking noise from under Elsa. *CRACK Elsa fell into the freezing water.


	4. Chapter 4

**** Jacks mind flashed back to when his sister had dropped into a lake before when he was still young. Determined jack raced across to the shore to grab a stick. He had Elsa grab hold pulling with all his might. He pulled her out then bringing her close.

"You must be freezing?" his voice practically bursting with worry

"I've been freezing my whole life" She smiled "Don't worry"

"I'm so sorry"

"I'd still be down there if it weren't for you, all I could think about was..." Elsa suddenly lost her voice

"What?"

"Nothing it's just" she began "Why do you like me"

"Is there anybody better?"

"Yes! Your Jack Frost any other girl would say yes to you!"

"Till they meet that one person that's going to take their breath away"

"So I'm a passing faze"

"You're the girl that takes my breath away. The first time I had laid eyes on you from a distance I searched for air. Then I spoke to you and it all became real, your voice made time freeze and everything was blurry except for the ice in your eyes".

We made eye contact and I knew and he knew. He had won I trusted him after just a month I knew that this would work.

He pulled me close enough that my knees knocked against his. He drew closer and the sparks became a strong and distinct charge. He leaned closer and upon instinct I drew back for a second, but I looked deeper into his eyes and I leaned in and let our lips meet. My eyes closed and I lived in that moment. It was awkward and weird but at the same time we both knew exactly what it would be like. It had been two years in the making since we first spoke to one another. He drew back and whispered two words in my ear "I win". Then he locked eyes with me once more and leaned back in.


End file.
